El amor de un Uchiha
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: El amor que se tenia la Familia Uchiha solo ellos entendía como se conectaban su corazones y que aquel lazo que los mantenía unidos nunca se rompiera si no se reforzaría con el tiempo...era una peculiaridad que tenia los Uchiha que solo ellos sabían cuando estaban juntos.


**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El amor de un Uchiha**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

 **Capitulo Único**

Me encontraba en el hospital mirando que había varios heridos de aquella batalla que hubo en los exámenes Chunin, por suerte no había ninguna muerte y sabía que mi madre y los demás doctores curarían a los heridos, todos estaban muy agradecidos con el Séptimo Hokage por haber protegido a nuestra aldea.

Entre a la habitación donde estaba mi padre descansando después de aquella dura batalla, mi madre lo había revisado y estaba bien tan solo necesitaba un poco de descanso para reponer energía y lo mire se venía tan tranquilo que no parecía tan temible cuando estaba despierto.

Había estado un tiempo más en la aldea y aunque casi no pasaba rato a mi lado el saber que andaba en la aldea era rectificarte para mí, también verlo en la casa en la hora de la cena era muy bueno pero más para mi madre que estaba feliz de tener a todos en casa como la familia que éramos.

Sintiendo una inmensa tristeza que siempre había tenido desde que era niña no comprendía el porque él no estaba a nuestro lado pero con la explicación de mi madre ahora comprendida porque aquella misión era tan importante para mi padre.

-Me habría gustado mucho tener un poco de tu cariño cuando era más pequeña- le dijo y sé que no me escucha pero aun así tenía que decírselo al recordad las dificultades que tuve que pasar cuando era más pequeña.

Toque mis mejillas que estaban empapadas por mis lagrimas que tenía en mis ojos como me habría gustado tener a mi padre en aquella época pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo solo tenía que conocerlo en este tiempo.

Saque mis zapatos para poder recostarme a su lado en aquella cama mirando aun su rostro tan pacifico cerrando los ojos dejándome vencer por el sueño sintiendo su aroma cálido, tan solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera para estar así con él por unos segundos sintiendo aquel sentimiento en mi corazón y compartir este momento de padre e hija aunque él estuviera dormido y que cuando despertara siguiéramos diferente caminos cada uno por su lado.

 **************** Sarada 5 años de edad** ****************

Miraba el inmenso bosque que había cerca de casa me gustaba pasear por aquel lugar aunque sabía que preocuparía a mi madre pero no importaba, siempre había estado sola desde que recordaba no tenía amigos y no sabía cómo decirle a mi madre el motivo por el cual no conseguía tener un amigo.

Mire al cielo había una gran ave cerca de mi no podía reconocerla pero siempre me había estado siguiendo cuando salía de mi casa, seguí caminando por aquel lugar hasta encontrar aquel inmenso árbol que tenia las hojas verdes me senté en sus ramas y contemple la paz que había en este lugar mirando el sol en lo alto claro era verano.

Tal vez cuando mi madre llegara del hospital podía pedirle que fuéramos a comprar un helado en el centro de la aldea y después poder ir a ver a los monumentos de los Hokages para ver como el sol se ocultaba y mirara las estrellas en la noche algo que me gustaba mucho ver con mi madre.

Baje la mirada pensando en mi padre que no recordaba su rostro tan solo en aquella foto que tenia mamá pero no era lo mismo, recordaba que también varios niños tenían a su padre a su lado que jugaban con ellos y solo pensaba que tal vez el mío también jugaría conmigo cuando decidiera regresar a nuestro lado.

-Cuando regresaras papá- decía al ver aquel sol brillantes solo esperaba que si regresara.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida en aquel árbol para abrir los ojos y ver que ya era de noche sintiendo un gran dolor de en todo mi cuerpo y al levantarme me sentía tan mareada que no podía reconocer el lugar y caer al suelo.

Camine por un poco tiempo aun sintiendo aquel dolor y ver todo tan extraño que no sabía porque mi vista estaba tan nublada que no sabía dónde estaba o si estaba yendo por el camino correcto así que caí rendida al no saber donde me encontraba.

Después no sabía que sucedió solo a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de mi mamá que le agradecía a alguien por haberme encontrado y que también me cuidaría pues tenía mucha fiebre.

Al despertar un poco mire que mamá estaba allí a mi lado dormida tal vez había pasado en vela cuidándome en que no volviera a subir la fiebre aun sentía aquél dolor en mi cabeza y la vista estaba algo nublada tal vez por la fiebre.

Paso un tiempo y me recupere de aquel malestar pero aun seguía con los síntomas de la vista hasta que mamá me dijo que sería bueno que empezara a usar unos lentes para que no forzara mucho mi vista.

-Pero mamá los niños se burlaran de mi mas- le dijo con molestia al ver aquellos lentes que me había comprado mi mamá.

-Claro que no hija te ves linda- me dice mamá con una sonrisa si claro como a ella no la molestaban si no a mí.

-Lo sé- dijo aun mirando aquellos lentes y ella solo me abraza.

-Sabes que no debes hacer caso a los comentarios malos de aquellos niños y que si debes defenderte lo harás verdad- me dice y solo asiento con afirmación al recordar que mamá me decía que no tenia porque tener miedo de aquellos niños y mucho menos bajar la cabeza cuando hablaran mal de mí o de mi familia.

Tuve que usar aquellos lentes pues me ayudaban a ver un poco mejor aunque aquellos niños seguían molestándome de nuevo aun así seguí el consejo de mamá para defenderme cuando me atacaban y llegar con moretones en los brazos o piernas, mamá me había dicho que tenía que tener cuidado y que evitara los problemas.

-¡Me duele mucho!- le decía al verla con lagrimas en mis ojos pues ella estaba curando mis heridas.

-Lo sé mi niña- decía mamá que miraba con cuidado las heridas y curarlas con delicadeza.

-¡Porque me tratan así aquellos niños!- la miro -¡Porque tenía que ser tan parecida a él y tener aquel apellido!- mi madre me miro con sorpresa y solo me abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento mi pequeña- decía entre lagrimas mamá estaba llorando y solo la mire con preocupación.

Después me quede dormida para no sentir aquel dolor en mis piernas o brazos pero lo extraño era que sentía una cálida mano en mi rosto, también un leve aliento en mis mejillas al abrir lentamente mis ojos mire un rostro algo borroso pues no portaba mis lente así que no sabía quién era esa persona que me estaba cuidando también solo escuchaba murmureos de parte de mi mamá que no entendía bien para cerrar los ojos de nuevo y el sueño me desvaneció no logre recordaban quien era aquella sombra de aquél día.

 **************** Sarada 8 años de edad** ****************

Seguía al grupo de Boruto pues siempre andaban planeando travesuras en toda la aldea, solo los oía que tenían planeado ir a pintar los rostros de los Hokages y después irían a comer juntos pero no sabía cómo evitar de no realizaran aquellas travesuras pues no podía enfrentarlos a ellos.

-¿Qué haces Sarada?- me dice el sexto Hokage Kakashi que solo lo miro con sorpresa pues no lo había visto.

-Yo…nada- le dije mirando a un lado no podía verlo a los ojos pues recordaba a los niños que decían que tenía una mirada muy fría y llena de maldad según ellos.

-Así que esos chicos traman algo verdad- me dice acercándose a mí para verme a la cara y solo trato de evitar mirarlo.

-No lo sé- le dijo bajando la mirada y el solo suspira.

-En fin tendremos que ir a comer ramen- dice el sexto yendo hacia donde están aquellos chicos.

Los había invitado a comer aquel ramen y ellos estaban felices de aquella invitación.

-Vamos Sarada tu también- me dice, solo miro que Boruto y a sus amigos mirarme con curiosidad sintiéndome algo apenada pues era la primera vez que los vería de cerca.

Solo doy la vuelta para marchame sin más y no ir con ellos a comer no podía no me sentiría bien si ellos me decían aquello de mi miraba.

Estaba en aquel lugar donde entrenaban con los Kunai y los Shurike los cuales los había lanzado para dar en el blanco era buena según mamá me dijo que él era bueno en aquello y que yo había heredero aquella habilidad.

-Aquí estas Sarada- me dice el sexto que solo lo miro que está a mi lado y solo suspiro.

-Ya casi me marcho para que pueda entrenar- le dijo y el solo me mira con curiosidad.

\- No es necesario- me dice –Tan solo quiero comprender porque aquella fría actitud que tanto me recuerda a tu padre- lo miro seria era verdad aquel hombre había sido el maestro de mis padres.

-Algunos niños dicen que mi mirada está llena de frialdad y maldad- le dijo al sexto Hokage bajando la mirada pero siento su mano que toma mi mentón para que lo mirara a la cara ya sorprendida por su acción.

-Sabes los niños suelen ser algo crueles- dice –Pero tu mirada no me parece así…cuando te miro me hace recordar mucho a tu padre claro pero también a tu mamá- lo miro algo sonrojada por lo que me dijo.

-Yo casi no recuerdo como es papa- le dijo mirando aquel cielo –Él no nos quiere por eso nunca estado a nuestro lado-lo miro con tristeza al saber que no recordaba el rostro de mi propio padre tan solo por aquella foto pero no era lo mismo.

-Sabes Sarada tu padre tiene una importante misión y créeme cuando termine aquella misión estará a tu lado- me dice y solo suspiro era lo mismo que mi mamá decía cuando preguntaba por él.

-Tal vez- le dijo y el solo me mira.

-Bien porque no sigues entrando tal vez tu padre cuando regrese de aquella misión se sienta tan feliz de ver que su hija es la mejor ninja en su clase- me dice entregándome un Shurike en mi mano y solo lo miro con curiosidad.

Aquel día habai tomado la decisión de ser la mejor en mi clase para que así el día que regresara mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi, mire aquel cielo y de nuevo aquel cuervo negro que volaba en aquel lugar donde me encontraba.

 **************** Sarada 10 años de edad** ****************

Cumplí con aquella promesa para estudiar todo lo referente a ser un excelente ninja, como también la practica ganándome una felicitación por parte de mis maestros y la admiración de mis compañeros y amigas.

-Sarada eres muy buena en todo lo que indica el maestro- me dice Chou-Chou mi mejor amiga que siempre me acompañaba en mis entrenamientos.

-Lo se- le dijo con una suave sonrisa y mirando aquellos monumentos de los Hokages.

-Espero que algún día tu padre te pueda ver- me dice ella y solo suspiro con pesar.

Él no había regresado y tampoco lo concia no sabía cómo era su rostro en el presente y si habai cambiado algo aquellos gestos, o si tal vez regresaría después de tanto tiempo.

Tome la oportunidad cuando el séptimo lo iba a ver así que me las ingenie para seguirlo aun poniendo en riesgo mi vida no importaba tenía que ver su rostro después de tanto tiempo.

Al verlo por primera vez mi corazón latió tan fuerte y sentir aquel cálido calor que él podía emitir en mi era extraño, recordado las palabras de mi madre que cuando lo llegar a conocer sentiría algo especial por él y así era.

No fue el tiempo que estuvo con nosotras y puede notar tantas cosas en unas horas que estuvo en casa, la primera que mamá era tan feliz de que papá estuviera en casa su sonrisa era completamente diferente, la segunda que papá no dejaba de mirarnos a las dos cuando estábamos juntas y la tercera era que yo no dejaba de hablarte de lo que habai hecho en todo ese tiempo que estuvo ausente y verlo que me ponía atención en cada palabra que decía él era de pocas palabras eso también me di cuenta.

La despedida fue bastante dolorosa pues sabía que tenía que regresar en aquella misión y él prometió regresar rápidamente para estar a nuestro lado dándome aquel mágico toke en la frente sintiendo un mi corazón comenzó acelerarse, eso se refería mamá que aquella despedida era solo y exclusivo de un Uchiha.

 **************** Sarada 11 años de edad (Presente)** ****************

La promesa se cumplió y él regreso por un tiempo indeterminado había dicho pero aun así no importaba pues era bueno verlo en casa debes en cuando pues sin querer se encontró con Boruto que había tomado la decisión de que mi padre fuera su maestro y le enseñara sus técnicas para que mi padre pasara más tiempo con Boruto que conmigo.

Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro para seguir aprendido el conocimiento de nuevas técnicas ya que pronto se acercaría el examen Chunin tenía que estar preparada.

-Sarada- me dice Mitsuki que me sonrió al verme.

-Estoy estudiando- le dijo siguiendo con mi lectura.

-Yo pensé que estarías con tu padre entrenando- me dice y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No- le dijo –Parece que le interesa más entrenar a Boruto que a su propia hija- cierro de un golpe el libro creo que ya no podía seguir estudiando después de recordad que mi padre no pasaba tiempo conmigo o con mi mamá.

-Lo siento Sarada- dice Mitsuki con una suave sonrisa.

Después de dejar el libro en su lugar me marche para ir a casa pues pronto seria la hora de la cena tal vez estaría mamá preparando la cena o otra vez cenaría sola ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en casa.

-De nuevo aquella ave- dijo mirando al cielo donde volaba un cuervo cerca de mí siempre me ponía a pensar porque siempre que estaba sola aparecía aquel ave.

-Así que aquí estas…te estaba buscando- me dice mi padre detrás de mí que me hace que me sorprenda por su repentina llegada y verlo sin Boruto eso si era muy extraño.

-Si voy a casa- le dijo caminando por aquel camino pero era detenida por él y lo mire con sorpresa pues nunca había hecho eso tomar mi mano o mi brazo.

-Ven quiero que me muestres tus técnicas- me dice y lo miro porque ahora quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

Habíamos ido a aquella área donde entrenaba con Boruto y lo mire sin comprender que realmente quería que le mostrara.

-Toma- me dice él dándome los Shurike en mis manos.

-¿Y esto?- le dijo sin entender que quería que hiciera con ellos y él me señalo aquel circulo que estaba en un árbol.

-Alguien me dijo que eres muy buena con los Shurike- me dice y solo los lanzo para darle en el blanco y mirarlo con aquella seriedad que mostraba sintiendo algo extraño en mi corazón tal vez no había mostrado lo que él quería ver.

-Creo que no lo hice bien- le dijo y él me toma del brazo para que me hiciera girar para verlo de enfrente de mí.

-Estuvo bien- me dice y solo lo miro "estuvo bien" eso fue su respuesta.

-Bien- le dijo estaba algo confundida no me esperaba aquellas palabras de él –Creo que Boruto sabe más técnicas que yo- le dijo bajando la mirada y el solo me abraza para sentirme extraña pues nunca lo había hecho es algo nuevo para mí.

-Tú eres mi hija y sé que eres realmente inteligente como también una excelente ninja…no debes tener celos de Boruto- me dice para sonreír con suavidad.

Paso un tiempo después de aquello aun resonaba aquellas palabras que no lograba comprender del todo.

-Mamá- le dijo –Padre es algo extraño- la miro y ella esta sorprendía por mis palabras.

-¿Por qué extraño?- me dice y solo la miro esperando que ella pudiera entenderme.

-Pues no se a veces quiere decir muchas cosas y otras veces no las dice- le dijo –Como también no espero aquellas palabras y me confunde si realmente me quiere- solo bajo la cabeza y tomo mis rodillas entre mis manos era tan complicado hablar de las acciones de mi padre pues en estos últimos días él había estado cerca de mi viendo mis habilidades algo que no me esperaba.

-Ven Sarada- me dice mi mamá para que me acercara hasta donde estaba ella y así lo hice ella me abrazo y solo me quede mirando a la nada.

-Pronto se ira de nuevo verdad- le dijo y ella solo acaricia mi cabello con mucho cariño.

-Tal vez- me dice –Pero quiero decirte mi niña que tu padre te ama demasiado tan solo es que le es difícil demostrar su amor por nosotras- la miro y ella sonríe.

-Es como aquel toke que solo nos une a los tres- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Esa es una muestra de su cariño…creo que yo ya me acostumbre a su forma de amarnos así tan reservada y silenciosa que tu también lo comprenderás pasando más tiempo-solo suspiro solo esperaba que algún día pudiera comprender realmente a mi padre y su forma de amarnos a las dos.

 **/*/**

Trate de moverme para no seguir soñando aquello hace mucho que no tenia aquellos sueño donde recordaba mi propio pasado, tan solo medio abrí mis ojos para ver a mi padre muy cerca de mí, su brazo abrazándome y sentir su aroma a menta en mi nariz no solo su aroma también el de mi madre a cerezas con frutillas que estaba del otro lado abrazándome los dos en aquella cama, saque mi mano con mucho cuidado para colocarla junto de ellos este calor que me daban ellos dos era el inmenso amor que se tenían y me tenían por mí.

Ahora podía comprender que me amaban y que mejor muestra estar de los tres juntos.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Había sido muy extenuante aquella batalla tanto que me había dejado muy débil y tenía que tomar unos días para que me recuperara del todo para regresar de nuevo a la misión.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente pues sentía que alguien me estaba vigilando sabia quien era, desde hace muchos años ataras siempre había sentido aquella mirada en mi y era la misma que sentía ahora… era ella.

-Sakura- dije despacio para verla que anotaba algo en aquella libreta para verla como toda una medico.

-Has despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?- me dijo y al abrir los ojos mejor puede ver que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital.

-Mejor- le dije levantándome no me gustaba que me mirara así y además quería levantarme un momento pero sentí algo a mi lado.

La gran sorpresa que me lleve al ver a mi hija dormida a mi lado y mire a Sakura que sonreía.

-Pero porque está aquí nuestra hija- le dijo a Sakura que solo esta tan feliz de vernos juntos.

-Ella a dormido a tu lado toda la noche- dice Sakura dejando su liberta en el buro que esta a lado de la cama.

-Ella no debe preocuparse por mi- le dijo para acariciar su rostro con mi mano era tan hermosa igual que su madre, estaba orgulloso de ella porque era muy inteligente y era muy madura para su edad.

-Ella te ama demasiado cariño- dice Sakura y solo sonrió al ver que mi pequeña ya no era una niña se estaba convirtiendo en una señorita y aunque sabía que eso traería muchos problemas quería estar presente para verla en lo que ella se convertiría porque en mis sueños más locos la miraba tan hermosa como su madre a su edad y sabia que tendría celos de que alguien la mirara o tenía miedo de que alguien la lastimara claro está que si alguien lo hiciera la pagaría muy caro.

-Lo sé- le dijo para verla que solo sonríe y miro que está cansada de seguro no ha dormido bien así que tomo a Sarada acomodándola a mi lado para hacerle un pequeño espacio a Sakura para que se recueste en aquella cama un momento los tres no era mala idea –Ven- le dijo para que se acueste a lado de nuestra hija y ella solo duda de si hacerlo, Sakura se estaba comportando como una niña.

-No creo aun me falta algunos pacientes por checar- dice aun con aquella sonrisa.

-Oh vamos solo será un momento…hace mucho que no estamos así- le dijo y ella comienza a costarse pero la tomo de un golpe haciéndola sorprender.

-Sasuke- dice tocando a nuestra hija para ver si no la a lastimo por suerte Sarada está muy dormida que no sintió nada.

-Sabes ella ha crecido mucho en este tiempo- le dijo mirándola y ella solo acaricia la cabeza de Sarada con amor.

-Si lo sé- dice y solo suspiro para darme cuenta que Sakura ha mantenido aquella promesa de proteger de todo a nuestra hija.

-Aunque he tratado de estar cerca de ella no lo sé pero tengo miedo de amarla demasiado para que después el destino me la pueda quitar eso me dolería demasiado- le dijo recordando lo que había pasado con mi familia y aquel miedo de perder a Sarada o a Sakura.

\- Sabes que eso no sucederá- me dice tomando mi mano para entrelazar con la de ella que estaba cerca del cuerpo de Sarada –No debes tener miedo aquello sabes que yo estaré a tu lado y que no permitiré que eso suceda nunca- aprieto su mano con la mía ella era la única que me daba paz en mi corazón como también lo estaba haciendo Sarada.

-Si te tengo a mi lado se que no sucederá nada malo- le dijo –Quiero saber más de ella- Sakura solo ríe por lo que dije.

-Ella ama mucho los dangos, le gusta el té negro, le gusta los libros, le gusta los días de verano, le desagrada el frio y la gente mentirosa, es la mejor en su clase y desea algún día ser un Hokage- me dice y solo sonrió para darme cuenta que Sarada era tan perfecta y todo gracias a la buena educación que Sakura le había dado.

-Tiene buenos amigos verdad- le dijo recordando que cuando era una niña la molestaban mucho y siempre tenía pequeñas heridas en sus brazos, piernas y eso realmente me molesta mucho pero no podía hacerles nada aquellos niños la única que me tranquilizaba cuando me ponía de malas al ver a mi hija con aquellas heridas era Sakura.

-Si tiene buenos amigos- me dice –Sasuke sabes no deberías reprimir aquellos sentimientos por tu hija amala como tu corazón te lo está pidiendo- la abrazo mas y solo cierro los ojos para sentir aquel cálido sentimiento que solo ella me daba.

-Lo sé- le dijo tocando su cabello con mi mano la amaba demasiado y aun mas por haberme dado el mejor regalo de mi vida una familia –Tratare de no reprimir aquellos sentimientos por ella- miro a nuestra hija en medio de los dos y sonrió al verla dormida.

-Nosotras te amamos tal y como eres cariño- me dice tomando mi mano y solo pego mi frente con la de ella para cerrar los ojos y desear que el tiempo pase más lento y quedarme así con ellas a mi lado por siempre si era posible.

Abro los ojos para ver que Sakura se ha quedado dormida y sonrió al ver que si estaba realmente cansada de trabajar mucho y coloco mi mano con la de ella cerca del cuerpo de Sarada y volver a dormir un rato sabia que pronto mi hija despertaría podría desayunar con ella para platicar mas sobre sus inquietudes y conocerla más mostrando lo que mi corazón quería mostrarle sin tener medio de perderla porque Sakura no lo permitirá era una promesa que me había hecho.

 ********************Fin**************


End file.
